Orphanage Life
by Illustrator
Summary: This came before my 1st FF8 story, which is cute! but,... Raven and Squall (twins) get put in the orphanage and go through life like it was...... R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Raven: Hi there! You may or may not know my first FF8 Fic, I Love You, Zell, but I was asked the question (in my only review `~_*' ) how my character, Raven, came to be Squall's sister and stuff like that. So now I'm writing a story about the orphanage!! Oh, how cute!  
  
Anyhoo, I don't own anything FF8, so nyah! Can't sue me for anything! And this story is before they lost their memories to the GF's powers, but it's a detail Irvine forgot himself, so everyone forgot this one!! Well, all I can say is,. ENJOY!  
  
CH 1- Call It a Welcome  
  
The little five-year-old Squall clung to his twin sister, Raven. Both found on the continent of the Centra Ruins (how they got there, nobody knows), they were taken in to Matron's orphanage on a small peninsula on the same continent, but more north. They had to be taken to separate helicopters, since there was no room in the same one for both of them to be together.  
  
"Waven!" Squall yelled as the adults tried to pry them apart.  
  
"Squaw! Don't weave mee!" She cried. The adults finally got them off each other, but they both cried the whole way. I mean, they had only each other for as long as they could remember. How could they take them away from one another?! How?!  
  
They got to the orphanage as fast as they could, for the toddlers' sake and for their own. Once there, they set them down, both unwilling to move or do anything without the other. Then they heard each other's cries and ran to the other and hugged.  
  
"Squaw!" Raven giggled, acting like little kids do when they cry, and then they're instantly happy.  
  
"Waven!" Squall laughed adorably. They held hands as a tall lady in a gray dress walked over to them. She had long black hair and a kind face. Raven smiled as Squall shuddered, thinking she was going to separate them too. He hid his face in Raven's shoulder. The tall lady kneeled down and giggled softly.  
  
"It's ok, little guy. I don't bite." She said with a smile. He uncovered his eyes a little to look at her, then hid again. Raven giggled.  
  
"He's shy." Raven said in a cute little way.  
  
"Oh, I see." The lady went on. She smiled again. "My name's Matron."  
  
"Matwyn." Raven echoed.  
  
"What's your name?" Matron asked the little girl.  
  
"Waven!" She said proudly. Matron giggled.  
  
"Raven?" She echoed like Raven did before. The little girl grinned happily.  
  
"Yeah! And he's Squaw." Raven declared for her brother. He looked up for a little bit. Matron smiled kindly at him.  
  
"Hi there!" Matron said happily but calmly so as to not make him hide again. He looked at her blankly, like shy toddlers do.  
  
". Hi." He said in a cut little whisper. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"See, Squaw! It wusn't that hard-uh." Raven said. Squall started whining.  
  
"Weave me awone, baka enay." He said. Matron smiled.  
  
"How about you two come with me and you can meet all the other children." Raven's eyes lit up at what Matron said.  
  
"Others?! Owr tallness?" She asked happily. Matron nodded with a short laugh. Raven started dragging Squall. "C'mon, Squaw! Let's go see 'em!" She said.  
  
". Ok." Squall said in another whisper. Raven looked up to the tall lady.  
  
"Wead the way, Matwyn!" Raven said cheerfully. Matron did just so, opening the door for the two of them. The noises of laughter suddenly flooded Raven and Squall's ears. They never heard that sound before. Only on the TV they had found in an abandoned Galbadian truck. A girl with brown hair that curled up noticed them first and smiled happily.  
  
"Wook guyses!" She said happily. All the children stopped what they were doing and looked up at the twins. Squall took a quick count, since he was better at that than Raven. Five. Three boys and two girls. Squall took cover again, this time standing behind Raven and peering over her shoulder. All the kids came running to them and stood in front of them. Some were smiling, some weren't. Matron came over to introduce everybody. She started from left to right.  
  
"Everybody, this is Squall and Raven." She said. Everyone smiled, except one boy with slicked back golden hair.  
  
"Hi!" They all said happily in unison, that one boy more glumly. Raven looked at him. He looked just like Squall did. She giggled.  
  
"Hey, awre yoo shy? Like Squaw?" She asked him. He looked at her with a blank look.  
  
"No! I jus' don't wike stwangers!" He said. That girl with the funny brown hair pushed on him.  
  
"Be kwyet, Seifer!" She warned. A girl with blond hair stepped forward a little.  
  
"Wememba, yoo were new too!" She added. He looked away and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
". So." He said. The other blonde boy laughed.  
  
"Who's a cwy baby now?" He teased 'Seifer'.  
  
"You still awre, cry baby Zell! You can't even tawk rwight." The other teased. The boy with the blond hair sticking up in the front ran to Matron.  
  
"Matwyn! Make Seifur stop!" He whined. Raven giggled.  
  
"You're like a chicken, and a wuss!" She played along in the teasing, to be cool. She saw it upset him even more. "Oh, I'm sowwy. I didn't meen it." She said. He looked at her.  
  
". * sniffle * . reawy?" He asked. She nodded with a smile. Matron took a step back.  
  
"I'll let you all get acquainted, ok?" She walked away to talk with the adults, leaving the children in the little room. The blond haired girl walked up to them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Quistis, but yoo can call mee Quisty if yoo'd wike." She said. Raven smiled and gave a little wave. Quisty looked at Squall, who was still hiding. She giggled. "Is he awways wike that?" She asked. Raven tried to get Squall out of hiding.  
  
"Yeah. He's supah shy." She said. She pushed Squall away. He tried to run back, but Raven pushed him away again.  
  
"Ugh. Waven!" He cried. She looked at him.  
  
"Yoo need ta make some fwiends, udderwize yoo'll be wike this foweva." She said. He stood still. He smiled.  
  
". Ok." He looked around at everybody. They all looked so nice. Except for that 'Seifer' guy. He lifted his hand in the air up to his hips and gave a short wave, mouthing the word 'hi'. They all waved back. They girl with the weird brown hair walked up to them a little.  
  
"Hey thayer! My name is Selphie, but yoo bouf can call me Sefie." She giggled. Then the boy with light brown hair that was in a sort ponytail walked up. He waved to them.  
  
"Howdee! I'm Irvine, but Irvy wurks too." He declared. The energetic blond walked up past Irvy. He put his fists on his hips and did a stance that resembled Peter Pan.  
  
"I'm Zell! Nice too meetcha!" He said happily. The other blond who seemed a bit cranky walked up and pushed Zell out of the way.  
  
"Seifer's da name. Don't get in my way,. k?" He said. Squall looked back at him with that same glare Seifer was giving him.  
  
"And if me and Waven do?" Squall retorted. Seifer laughed.  
  
"Yoo won't want too." He said back. Squall walked over to him closer.  
  
"Wee'll go ware wee wanna go, . kay?" Squall said. All the kids, excluding Raven, were shocked, their jaws dropped. Raven stood by her brother.  
  
"Wook, Seifer,. yoo may bee da tuff wun, but me an' Squaw ain't no pushovahs, mmkay?" She said. Seifer laid off.  
  
". Geez, ok." Everyone sighed except the twins. "But don't sink I'll weave yoo two awone. Yoo still go by my roolz, got that?" He walked away. Zell walked over to Raven's side.  
  
"Mayan! He musta stayd awake during nappy time." Zell said. Sefie giggled.  
  
"Hey Waven! Wanna go an' pway wiff me an' Quisty?" She asked. Raven looked at her happily.  
  
"Reawy?!" They nodded. "Oh yeah! I'm comin'!" Raven ran off with Quisty and Sefie. Squall looked so forlorn. Irvy looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Squaw, yoo can pway wit' me an' Zell if yoo want too." He said. Zell looked at Squall pleadingly. Squall looked at them. He sighed.  
  
". ok." He said. He walked off with the two outrageous dudes and went to go play tag.  
  
Raven: AWWW! Wudn't that CUUUUUTE!!!!!! Oh, sorry. * ahem * Well, of course I'll write more! Who couldn't?! They're too cute! Anyhoo, tell me whatcha thought in a cool review, you lovely PPL you! Kay? Thanx! ~ Raven ~ 


	2. the first day

Raven: I know! They're so irresistibly cute!! Anyhoo, still don't own anything FF8, just myself, kay? Well, hope ya like the cuteness! ENJOY!!  
  
CH 2- The 1st Day  
  
"Waven! Ware awre yoo?!" Squall complained.  
  
"I'm ova heah, Squaw! Turn 'round!" Raven said with a sigh. Zell ran past, doing what he did every day; Cry. But who could blame the poor little guy. I mean, Seifer is kinda mean to him. So is everyone else. Sefie laughed. Irvy went along with the laughter, as did Quisty. Squall snickered to himself. Raven sighed angrily.  
  
"Cut it owt, guyses!" Everyone looked to her. "Stop bein' so meen ta Zell!"  
  
"Why awre yoo sticken' up fore da cry baby, Waven?" Squall asked.  
  
"Wook. Awl he needs is a fwiend. An' ovbeeuswee yoo guyses don't cayer." They all looked guilty, except, of course, Seifer. ". So I'll bee his fwiend." Raven declared. He looked up to her from the little corner he was in.  
  
"Y-Yoo wiyell?" He asked. She looked at Zell and nodded.  
  
"Yeyah!" She yelled happily. Seifer sneered.  
  
"Tch, . He's still a cry baby." He declared. Raven looked at Seifer angrily.  
  
"Shut up, Seifer." She said. She turned to Zell. "Let's go. She took his little hand and walked away with him to the box of Mr. Potato Heads. Squall just stood there, actually, for the first time, wanting to be away from his sister, since she was hanging out with Zell.  
  
Matron walked in five minutes later, looking for Squall and Raven. They were both dirty and were in need of a new attire. Matron walked to where she saw Squall from afar, but Squall saw her while she closed the door and wasn't looking. He ran to Raven and hid behind her. Zell giggled.  
  
"Scardee cat Squaw!" He teased. Squall hushed him.  
  
"Bee kwiet!" Squall warned.  
  
Matron went to Irvy and Quisty, who Squall was playing with, and talked to them.  
  
"Have you both seen Squall?" She asked. They both pointed innocently to Raven and Zell. She smiled to them. "Thank you." She began walking over to the two toddlers. They looked up when she came to them.  
  
"Hi Matwyn!" They said happily in unison. Matron kneeled down to them.  
  
"Hi!" She said to them both, rubbing a hand through Zell's funny hair. She turned to Raven. "Raven, where is your brother?" She asked, playing along with Squall's little game of hide and seek. He snickered from behind Raven. Zell decided to too, since he wanted to be liked by Squall and not hated by all. (Ooh! I made a rhyme! Heehee!)  
  
"Geez, Matwyn! He must've wan owtside or sumthin'." Zell said, acting like he had no idea where Squall was. Matron looked around herself.  
  
"Hmm,. I don't see him anywhere." She said. Raven giggled.  
  
"I wunder ware Squaw cood bee. I sawd him erliar, but I haven't seen him since then." Squall got freaked out. He started to cry. Raven turned around.  
  
"Oh Squaw! We Were onlee jokeeing. Don't cwy." She said.  
  
"It wuz wike yoo awl fordot, . * sniffle *,. I wuz here, an' it made mee reel sad." Squall sobbed.  
  
"Sowwy, Squaw." Raven said. He wiped his nose on his long sleeve and sniffed.  
  
". ok." He said. Matron cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, how about you two get a bath and something new to wear?" She suggested. They nodded, Squall more... shyly. Matron took them to a small bathtub. They took their clothes off and jumped in, Raven splashing Squall, them both laughing. Matron started picking up their dirty clothes and felt something in Squall's pocket. She took it out. It was a note the looked old and worn out. She unfolded it. It read:  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Please take good care of Squall and Raven Leonhart. I could not care for them anymore, for I have come down with a deadly disease that I do not want them to catch, so I am leaving them in your hands. Thank you. -The Mother  
  
It wasn't signed as anything but 'The Mother'.  
  
Matron stared at it for a minute more, then to the children. She figured that they wouldn't want to hear that their mom abandoned them.  
  
Raven kept splashing Squall, who just splashed back.  
  
". Time to wash up." Matron ordered. Squall and Raven stopped the splashing and did just that. Squall helped Raven wash her long hazy brown hair, and then Raven would help with Squall's short hair of the same color. When they got done, Matron dried them off and gave them new clothes to try on. Squall picked the yellow shirt with the black stripe and the greenish brown pants. Raven picked out a black T-shirt with an adorable white anime kitten on it and a small pair of baggy black paints. They looked to each other and nodded with a smile.  
  
"Kay. Let's go, Waven." Squall suggested. She giggled.  
  
"Kay!" They ran back to the group. Irvy sighed happily.  
  
"Sank goodiness! I sought yoo guyses wood smell funny foweva!" He said. Raven sneered at him.  
  
"It's not wike yoo're any bettuh!" She declared. They were all quiet for a minute. (Boy, they're slow! J/K)  
  
". Wot do wee do now?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'm bowered!" Sefie complained.  
  
"Well, let's sink of wot ta pway!" Raven suggested.  
  
"Hmm." They all said, putting their right hand under their chin and their left hand under their right elbow. Quisty smiled.  
  
"I no!" Everyone looked at her. "How's 'bout cops an' robburs!"  
  
"No!" Irvy said. "I pefur cowboys an' ingines!" He said. They all laughed excitedly.  
  
"Ok!" Sefie started. "I'll bee a cowboy!"  
  
"Mee too!" Irvy agreed.  
  
"I wanna bee an ingine." Squall said. Quisty giggled.  
  
"I wiyell too!" She said.  
  
"If Squaw's an ingine," Seifer started. ", I'm a cowboy!" Seifer exclaimed. (Sounds opposite to real life later on, huh?) Raven looked at everybody. They were all on their own sides to the left and right of her.  
  
"C'mon, Waven! Be on owr teem!" Squall insisted.  
  
"Yeah!" Quisty and Zell said. She smiled.  
  
"Ok!" Then the game started. The indians ran away. After ten seconds of miscounting to ten, all the cowboys went looking for the indians. They found Quisty first and 'threw her in jail'. After that, Zell wasn't too hard to find. Raven looked around to make sure the cowboys wouldn't see her and ran to Squall. The cowboys turned to the toy box. It was dark back there, and the cowboys were arguing on who should go look, since they were all afraid of the dark.  
  
"Yoo go, Seifer! Yoo awways act wike your so bwave!" Sefie said.  
  
"I don't wanna!" He hissed. "Make Irvy go!" Irvy freaked out.  
  
"I'm not gonna do it!" Irvy whined. Seifer thought.  
  
"Hmm.Maybe thayer not even back thayer. Let's go somehere else." He declared, and they ran off out the door. Raven giggled as Squall looked around the corner to the unexpecting indians. Squall took Raven's hand and they ran along the shadows to them. They tapped them on the shoulder without them noticing. Zell screamed, but Raven put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Ssh! It's just us!" She said quietly.  
  
"Mayan! You guyses awre real good!" Zell said. Quisty nodded with a smile.  
  
"Ok. I know wot we can do." Squall started. "Thayer prolly by da flowers, so we do a sneak attack on 'em. Kinda wike a bwitz." Zell and Quisty looked a little blank. Raven decided to talk before Squall made a fool of himself trying to explain.  
  
"Wook. You two just stay heeyur. Me and Squaw'll be wite back." The two indians nodded. Squall and Raven ran off to the doors, sliding through the crack the cowboys left it open to. Sure enough, the cowboys had their backs turned to them, leaving Squall very correct. Raven and Sqaull tiptoed to them, holding their breath, then tagged all three, ending the game. The cowboys turned around.  
  
"Da cowboys awre dead!" Squall rejoiced.  
  
"Da ingines win da game!" They gave each other a high five. Zell and Quisty ran out.  
  
"Did we wiyun?" Zell asked. Raven nodded happily. "AWRITE!" He yelled. Then Matron walked up.  
  
"Ok guys. Time for bed." She said.  
  
"Ok." they all said glumly. They walked off to bed and got under the covers. Squall lay down in the one across from Raven  
  
"Goodnite, Waven." He whispered.  
  
"Goddnite, Squaw." She said. They smiled, then chimed together,  
  
"You baka ennay!"  
  
Raven: I hope that was ok. Sorry that took so long. My apologies! Well, tell me what u PPL thought, ok? Thanks! 


End file.
